It's Never Too Late - Übersetzung
by Letter-Witch
Summary: Effie und Haymitch passen auf Peetas und Katniss' Tochter auf. / Genehmigte Übersetzung


**Dies ist eine Übersetzung. Das englische Original wurde von PhoenixRisingOnTheMoon geschrieben :)**

„Haymitch! Du solltest mir helfen!" Effie Trinket wimmerte, als sie das schreiende Baby vor sich hielt.  
Haymitch seufzte. Warum hatte er sich nur einverstanden erklärt, das zu tun?  
Peeta und Katniss waren früher am Abend an seiner Tür aufgetaucht, müde und mit dunklen Schatten unter ihren Augen. Sie hatten ihn darum gebeten, auf ihre neugeborene Tochter aufzupassen, damit sie wenigstens eine Nacht entspannen konnten.  
Haymitch, der dachte, er müsste das Baby nur zum Schlafen bringen und das wäre es, hatte er ihrer Bitte nachgegeben.  
Er hatte aber nichts davon gewusst, dass Effie sich ihm anschließen würde.. und das ein Baby ans Schlafen kriegen nicht ganz so leicht wie gedacht war.  
Haymitch nahm das weinende Baby aus Effies Armen und begann, es vorsichtig in seinen zu wiegen.  
„Mach schon Kind, du solltest irgendwann aufhören." Das Baby begann, lauter zu schreien. „Wirklich? Dummes -"  
Effie nahm ihm das Kind weg. „Haymitch, das ist nicht die Art, mit der man ein unschuldiges Baby behandelt! Es ist nicht ihre Schuld, dass sie nicht aufhört, zu schreien. Du machst ihr vielleicht nur Angst, das ist alles."  
Sie lächelte das Baby an, dass anfing, sich zu beruhigen.  
Da sie ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf das Kind richtete, hatte Haymitch einige Zeit, um Effie ohne ihr Wissen zu beobachten. Sie lächelte und gurrte das wimmernde Baby in ihren Armen an. Hätte Haymitch es nicht besser gewusst, hätte er gedacht, sie sei die Mutter des kleinen Mädchens.  
Das Weinen des Babys wurde leiser und ein leichtes Schnorcheln war zu hören. Effie lief langsam und leise zum Bett und legte das Kind vorsichtig hin. Sie drehte ihr Gesicht mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln zu Haymitch um und stieß ihn an, als sie Richtung Wohnzimmer lief.  
Er ignorierte das Lächeln und folgte ihr einfach. „Eines Tages wirst du eine wundervolle Mutter abgeben."  
Ihre Augen weiteten sich und das Lächeln rutschte von ihrem Gesicht, als sie stoppte und sich auf ihren Absätzen herumdrehte. „Oh, gut.. ähm, danke, Haymitch." Sie lächelte ihn freundlich an und ging zu Couch, setzte sich und strich die nicht existierenden Falten in ihrem Kleid glatt.  
Haymitch setzte sich neben sie. „Hast du nie darüber nachgedacht, Kinder zu kriegen?"  
Effie zuckte mit den Schultern, sah nach unten. „Als ich ein Kind war, habe ich immer davon geträumt, groß zu werden, zu heiraten und Kinder zu kriegen. Aber als ich dann tatsächlich groß geworden bin, ist der Gedanke.. verschwunden. Ich denke, es ist zu spät, damit so etwas passiert."  
„Es ist nie zu spät", antwortete er ihr.  
Ihre Augen hoben sich, trafen seine. Sie warf ihm ein warmes Lächeln zu und streckte ihre Hand aus. Ihre Finger verschränkten sich.  
Ihre Augen verloren sich nicht, als er ihre beiden Hände hob und ihre, Effies, küsste.  
Der Moment wurde abrupt von einem Schreien aus dem anderen Raum beendet.

„Ist es seltsam, dass ich Angst habe, was passiert ist, während wir weg waren?", fragte Peeta seine Frau.  
Katniss lächelte ihn an. „Kein bisschen." Sie atmete aus und legte ihre Hand an die Türklinke. „Und da sind wir." Sie öffnete die Tür, die beiden gingen hindurch. Katniss eilte gerade zu zum Kinderzimmer.  
„Haymitch, Effie, wir sind zu Hause!", rief Peeta, hinter Katniss laufend.  
Die Antwort war Schweigen.  
„Peeta, da ist kein Kind im Kinderzimmer!", sagte Katniss panisch, als sie zu ihm zurück kam.  
„Alles in Ordnung", sagte Peeta. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie irgendwo hier sind."  
„Was, wenn nicht? Wenn sie entführt wurden? Was ist, wenn jemand versucht, mich zu ihnen zu locken? Peeta, was, wenn -"  
„Ich hab sie gefunden", unterbrach sie Peeta, der lächelnd bei der Tür zum Wohnzimmer stand. Katniss ging zu ihm und lächelte ebenfalls über das Bild, dass sich ihnen bot.  
Effie hatte sich bei Haymitch eingerollt, ihre Beine über seinen Schoß gelegt, in ihren Armen das Mellark-Kind. Haymitchs Arme waren um die beiden Mädchen geschlungen, hielt sie zusammen. Alle drei schliefen.  
Auf Zehenspitzen lief Katniss zu ihnen herüber, nahm ihr Kind, versuchte, keinen von ihnen zu stören. Effie kuschelte sich tiefer an Haymitch. Er grunzte im Schlaf und zog sie näher zu sich heran.  
Die Augen des Kindes öffneten sich und schauten zu ihrer Mutter. Katniss lächelte und sagte ruhig „Wenn du jetzt weinst, machst du Mama sehr wütend, okay?"  
Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass das Kind weniger als 6 Monate alt war, schien es Katniss zu verstehen, denn sie schloss ihre Augen und schlief weiter. Katniss schaute zu Peeta herüber und gestikulierte ihm, dass sie über den Flur in Richtung Kinder- und Schlafzimmer gehen sollten. Sie gingen leise heraus, sich versichernd, die beiden Turteltäubchen nicht zu stören. Nachdem sie ihre Tochter in ihr Bett gebracht hatten gingen sie in ihr Schlafzimmer.  
„Peeta?", flüsterte Katniss, als sie in ihrem Bett lagen.  
„Ja?", fragte er.  
„Denkst du, Haymitch und Effie werden zusammenkommen?"  
Er zuckte leicht mit der Schulter. „Sie haben eine lange gemeinsame Vergangenheit, Süße. Sie lieben sich, schon bevor sie uns kannten. Sie haben es nur noch nicht gemerkt. Ich habe aber eine Idee."  
„Welche?"  
Er lächelte. „Es ist nie zu spät, sie noch einmal Babysitten zu lassen."


End file.
